


Beauty and the Beast

by RoNask



Series: Afternoon Glow [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Uma tarde quieta, o despertar de uma besta interior.





	

E são em tardes como essa que ele sabe que é um bastardo de sorte.  
Ele observava o teto branco de seu quarto quando chegou a tal conclusão, ao virar para observar a figura ao seu lado o que viu fez com que soltasse um longo suspiro de discreta admiração e velada felicidade, apesar das circunstâncias.  
As costas pálidas de Scully estavam na sombra, visto que ela estava de frente para a janela do quarto, de costas para ele. Os cabelos avermelhados compridos lhe caindo ao meio das costas nuas, contrastando com sua pele de maneira magnífica. Enquanto ela pegava a camisa dele do chão, ela não o olhou, vestiu a peça quietamente.  
Apesar do cansaço que ela causara, a visão dela com suas roupas o fez querer tê-la outra vez.   
Era um tremendo filho da puta por mantê-la assim e ela boa demais para ele.  
Fazia algum tempo que ela tinha saído de casa, estavam separados há meses, tempo demais, contudo, aquela não era a primeira recaída da médica. Diferente das outras, essa não envolvera emoções fortes, apenas um convite para um baile em que ela queria uma companhia. A dele. Ninguém mais seria adequado. Qualquer outra pessoa faria com que ela sentisse o estar traindo, apesar de o que quer que tinham ter sido interrompido no momento em que ela saiu pela porta da frente depois de uma briga e lágrimas furiosas.  
E ainda assim ela estava ali.  
Estava ali, vestindo uma camisa fina dele, nua como nascida, exposta.  
Mulder pensou em a pedir em casamento. De novo. Sabia que ela diria “não”. De novo. Mas a visão dela fazia a ideia quase irresistível.  
Era o fim da tarde, ele sabia que deviam começar a se arrumar, contudo, sua vontade era de congelar aquele momento, nunca deixar de vê-la assim, tão relaxada.  
\- Está linda. - ele falou sem pensar sobre, um pensamento bruto, sincero.  
Scully parou, espiou por sobre o ombro com um semblante calmo, doce, um sorriso nos lábios, bochechas coradas.  
Uma onda de satisfação percorreu Mulder quando a viu virar e se aproximar, ela tocou seu rosto, tomou-lhe um beijo que ele retribuiu com gratidão, segurando-a perto o quanto podia. Um medo discreto de que pudesse desaparecer dele. Deus sabia o quanto ele a amava e ela a ele. Ele quis dizer, mas se conteve.  
Fox a puxou para cima, deixando com que ficasse sobre ele, uma perna dele entre as duas dela. Beijos intensificando, sutilmente ele a foi prendendo devagar para si.  
Scully quebrou o beijo, acariciando o rosto dele por um momento, olhos descendo para os lábios dele antes de o encarar. Mulder viu as pupilas dela dilatadas.  
\- Temos que nos arrumar. - ela disse.   
Resignado, ele assentiu, soltando-a.  
Dana saiu da cama, indo ao banheiro, Fox a observando partir, voltando a deitar.  
Um suspiro profundo, então ele levantou.

 

xxx

 

Mulder pegou as duas taças sobre o balcão, agradeceu ao bartender e seguiu pelo salão, passando por vários médicos e seus acompanhantes, até a avistar.  
Bela como um pôr do sol do outono, Scully conversava com um grupo de médicos. O vestido longo lhe caía bem, deixando seus ombros expostos, prendendo atrás do pescoço, os fios avermelhados caindo-lhe aos ombros e além, suas costas pálidas um tanto expostas.  
Mulder parou ao lado dela, entregou-lhe uma taça, que ela agradeceu com um lindo sorriso; ele tocou suas costas, depois passando o braço por ela, portando-se a seu lado de maneira agradável, mas com um ar possessivo, os olhares que ela atraia de certos homens não passando despercebidos por ele. E, por pior que pudesse soar, uma onda intensa de ciúmes passou por ele; tomou um gole de seu champanhe, agitado.  
Após trocar olhares de alerta com um dos médicos, ele aproveitou um momento da conversa, virou o rosto para o dela, deixando-se invadir espaço pessoal, sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido de maneira íntima e delicada.  
A expressão de Dana passou por rápidas transições, logo ela assentiu, pedia licença aos colegas e seguia com Mulder, este logo a tomou nos braços para uma dança.  
\- Eu me pergunto desde quando você dança. - ela comentou com um sorriso.  
Pego no flagra.  
Ele deu de ombros.  
\- Desde que descobri que não sou o único a achando a mais bonita da festa. - ele respondeu sinceramente. - É um porre, não tiram os olhos de você, parecem um bando de coiotes famintos.  
\- Você também não tirou. - ela argumentou, ele se viu ligeiramente envergonhado.  
Não havia algo entre eles que ele pudesse usar de argumento, apenas sua história. Apesar de sua vontade, Scully era livre, solteira. Algumas recaída nos lençóis dele não mudavam isso.  
\- É… - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, então a olhou com o olhar de um filhote sem dono, fazendo com que ela desse um sorriso. A ruiva se aproximou, levou os lábios ao ouvido dele, sentindo ele prender o ar por um instante.  
\- Eu sei com quem vou voltar para casa, Mulder.   
Ele parou por um instante.  
Casa.  
Ele lutou contra a súbita, mas não infundada, vontade de a beijar profundamente ali mesmo.  
Dana se afastou devagar, mantendo seus rostos perto, observou-o com atenção e um sorriso que beirava a travessura.  
Fox cedeu e a beijou.  
A médica teve um momento de surpresa, antes de delicadamente retribuir.  
Quando partiram os lábios, ela estava ofegante, ele a segurando no lugar. Levou os lábios ao ouvido dela.  
\- Seja minha essa noite. - o pedido foi quieto, baixo, com uma ponta de expectativa, a voz dele carregava desejo.  
Scully sentiu um arrepio. Não respondeu, apenas plantou um beijo no pescoço dele, antes de murmurar:  
\- Vamos para casa, Mulder.

 

xxx

 

Ela caiu sobre o colchão, olhos nos dele, respiração ofegante, lábios partidos; viu o momento em que ele se colocou sobre ela e a tomou os lábios outra vez, em um beijo que começou lento e se tornou rápido e intenso, ele não a largava a nuca.  
\- Minha… - ele suspirou contra seus lábios.  
Ele a teria ainda mais vezes aquela noite, tão entregue. Ele cedeu ao seu demônio interior, a criatura egoísta habitando em seu peito que os afastara e agora a reclamava como sua em sua mais crescente falta de direito. Agarrando-se ao que podia, tirando o que conseguia. A besta que era.  
Ela cedeu, cedeu talvez em nome de um próprio monstro interno, mas, para ele, em nome de algo que ainda existia, de um amor semi adormecido. Algo que a ambos agradava, pelo qual, no fundo, queriam lutar.  
Naquela noite, naquele dia, contudo, bastava aquilo. A bela e a fera, ele pensaria.  
Por hoje, aquilo bastava.


End file.
